


A Strange Prophecy

by Stitch95



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, alternate-universe - Fandom
Genre: For a Friend, Gift Work, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/pseuds/Stitch95
Summary: This is pretty much what I saved and posted on Warriors Amino of my story. I only posted the prologue,  chapter 1 and chapter 2; not any of the others.Plus the story was deleted from my wattpad account a year ago.here are the characters featured:1. Jinxkit / Jinxpaw/ Jinxstorm, is Jinx Audra2. Lightningkit / Lightningpaw /Lightningstorm is Siria Audra3. Rose /Rosepaw /Rosestream is Rosella4. Flowerkit / Flowerpaw / Flowerwish is Katy





	A Strange Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keemax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keemax/gifts).



Prologue

  
  
The night sky shone bright overhead, as an ginger she cat sat upon a branch of the great oak where she addresses the clan.

below her the clearing seemed quiet, a little too quiet, when the cat used leaped down mist over took the clearing before an shimmering light speculated into a cat that seem to glow of a pale light appeared in front of her, "beware a danger is near Dragonstar" warned the starry cat

"Silverbreeze what danger?" asked Dragonstar in question

Silverbreeze didn't answer but she was looking far off into the future, as she repeated the sentence to Dragonstar.

Dragonstar padded up to Silverbreeze and overtaken the effect she saw everything change before her very eyes, she saw an creamed spotted white cat beside one of her warriors whom recognized as Jinxstorm with her clan and the other three clans, they were fighting against Mythclan oh what is left with it. She gaped

"an tremulous cat, full of ambition will take control..." echoed Silverbreeze as the scene vanished suddenly.

Dragonstar looked at Silverbreeze but she was no where in sight but her voices lingers around the prophecy.

***

Dragonstar opened her eyes, only to see the walls of bark around her, she was still crouched in her nest. an tremulous cat, full of ambition will take control... as the prophecy echoed in her mind.

Chapter 1

The sun was rising over the forest, and above the twolegs place.

The SwiftClan Cats, were awakening from the being asleep in their nests and getting ready to go on hunting and their border patrols, a light brown she cat with an distinguished silver effect with her pelt was waiting for her apprentice Lightningpaw to hurry up from being in the apprentice den, she had a still look on her face and was sitting near the great oak where the leader's den was. "Lightningpaw!" she hissed and then her scowl was loud enough to be heard straight across over to the apprentice den "it wouldn't hurt for you to hurry up once an while" she scraped her claws in the dirt impatiently before her.

the apprentice, the she cat was calling soon emerged from the den, she was pissed.. "Jinxstorm, I am coming..." as Lightningpaw bounded over to the waiting she cat

"well what kept you, this time..." sighed Jinxstorm

"nothing persay, but I was just talking with my den-mate Spiritpaw" spoke Lightningpaw

"okay next time, remember you have training, the prey doesn't just stay in the open forever and I would like to catch something while the sun is still in the sky" huffed Jinxstorm as she was raising to her paws.

Lightningpaw bounced on her paws and followed her mentor out of camp.

***

Meanwhile, an young kittypet was lounging in her twoleg backyard. she was sunning herself. her cream patches sparkled over her fur as she slowly groomed herself, until she heard an incredibly loud noise nearby, did she just turn her head straight at the fence. in an instant the she cat stood up and took off to the fence.

in one bound she landed on the fence. her tail straight up, her ears flat against her head as she stiffen with tremor of anger.

she narrowed her eyes' and moved her head left and right focused on who will trespass her territory. "Who's There? Show Yourself?" she hissed

her twoleg nest is backed against the forest, as the same as the nearby kittypets most of her fellow companions was either neutered or spayed except for her next door cat and her. in one bound she landed on the other side of the fence.

the noise was heard again, she flicked her head to the thunderpath, but it wasn't that even if the monsters was loud enough to pierce her ear drums since her twoleg nest is five nests away from where its sat.

the she cat then continued to focus on where the noise is, she slowly went to the edge of the forest, until she heard an familiar voice behind her. "Rose!" he called

Rose spun on her hunches, startled as the tom spoke to her, as she faced him "don't do that Scatter!!" she hissed, through gritted teeth

Scatter however wasn't buying her threat, but he just backed up for precaution he knew how Rose is like, she was similar to the forest cats living in the forest "sorry, but I was trying to warn you about the strange things that will happen in the forest..." he meowed fearfully scraping his claws at the grass where he was standing.

"I heard that the wild cats eat bones and they are even faster and swifter in combat more coordinated then yours"

Rose twitched her whiskers, in like what scatter is saying to her "well Scatter..."

she stalked up to the scared tom, arching her back "those are just rumours many housecats are using as an excuse..." she meowed at him

"well, remember spruce he was the one who got injured and ended up near the thunderpath... I don't want anything to harm you" panicked Scatter

its true that the dark ginger tabby tom likes Rose more then a friend, but he wouldn't keep her from the forest, she has her destiny ahead of her.

Rose thought over what happened to Spruce, where she found him, lying against the grass near the thunderpath, all beat up, large claw gashes across his flanks and his tail was stripped from tail... as she heard him yowl, she shuttered at the memory "oh please Scatter Spruce is a fluff brain he wanted to get hurt"

Rose went to the forest, and turned her head on Scatter "there is things to explore and I want to see for sure if the rumours are true or false" explained Rose

Scatter watched Rose disappear from sight, he closed his eyes and plead that Rose will be safe.

***

Rose raced amongst the undergrowth streaking through the trees, she then heard birds chirping overheard she looked up but couldn't see anything past the tree foliage. unknown she instantly ended up in a bramble thicket, sharp needle pierce her skin underneath her fur. Rose held her scream, from the spikes against her fur, when she heard a rustle in an bush across of where she is, straight ahead.

In a second a light brown spotted she cat, came out chasing a squirrel she was racing straight toward Rose, any minute she could be found out, the squirrel was running faster to her while the she cat was on its hunches.

Rose tilted her head, as she wondered if she should help the cat catch the prey because it is close to the tree than it was to the cat. Rose then embraced her hunches and leaped out of the bush.

the squirrel skidded to a halt seeing Rose, before it was able to escape she slammed her paw on his tail releasing her claws on its lower back. The squirrel tried to break free, but couldn't when the other cat skidded to a halt.

"hey, that's my prey" she hissed at Rose, flexing her claws in the dirt

"will you relax, I am not going to eat it will I... I have just helped you to stop it" spat Rose back holding her extended paw on the squirrel with her claws sinking in its back, it was slowly going limp as she was speaking.

"I don't need help... that was my prey" snarled the she cat

Rose smirked at the she cat, as she watched her embrace her hunches preparing to leap at Rose. Rose knew that the she cat was preparing for a skirmish over the prey she had apparently killed for in a form of help, the cat just doesn't see it.

"you killed my prey kittypet and you will likely pay for it" hissed the cat as she leaped at Rose knocking her down.

Rose tumbled to the ground shocked at how strong the cat is, she then tried to stand-up on her hunches, while being under her weight, she slashed at her cheek, the cat yowled and released her.

Rose got up and charged at the cat, however the cat was surprised at how quick Rose was to react to her attack, but she only knew a kittypet like her wasn't prepared in strategy she and her both met their strikes, to their flanks and body.

the she cat, then backed Rose up to a tree. Rose had no idea what this cat was thinking, she looked for a way to escape, but the cat was trapping her in, she crouched in a cowardly act "please don't hurt me!" she yowled in a high pitched screech "I am sorry to help kill your prey!"

"thanks that's all I want to here?" the cat halted in front of the kittypet and sat, then started to groom her pelt.

Rose looked at her and tilted her head, sitting up her wounds started to sting but she ignored them, her collar bell jiggled at her neck as she shook out her fur "wait you aren't going to finish me off" quarrelled Rose on edge

the cat paused her grooming and eyed Rose with narrowed eyes "of course not, that would be against the warriors code" she meowed in a laugh

"warrior code?" echoed Rose

"you never heard of it Kittypet" she meowed

Rose shook her head, wondering why was this cat asking saying these things "no and what's a Kittypet?"

the cat stared at Rose with a dumb founded gaze, before realizing that she never heard of it before "you are" she raised her paw and tapped Rose's bell on her collar "it's a name we clan cats call housecats"

Rose blinked at the cat, before her "your a clan cat, I always wanted to try to be one of them" she squealed loud enough to letting all the prey in their area go into hiding.

the cat shrugged "great now I can't hunt here now" she meowed

Rose looked at the cat "what's your name? I am called Rose" she squeaked

the cat faced her again standing to her paws once more "Jinxstorm I am a Swiftclan warrior there is three other clans and each of them have their own territory" she explains

Rose heard rustling in the undergrowth and an smaller cat rushed out with a blackbird she almost tripped over the squirrel, dropping the bird as she tumbled "a kittypet a live kittypet" she stared at Rose

Jinxstorm turned her attention to the smaller cat "seriously Lightningpaw" she scowled at the smaller cat.

With them busy Rose, was trying to take off her collar. She wanted to join Jinxstorm in her clan, her front claw dug in her collar and she felt like it was tearing off her neck, until Lightningpaw flicked her gaze at Rose startled at the sight.

"Jinxstorm help her," she yelped

Jinxstorm turned to the kittypet again, she yelped and raced up "what are you doing?" she hissed at Rose

Rose's paw got stuck, and she instantly fell to the ground, a feeble squeak came out "I want to join your clan, so I am trying to get this noisy thing off my neck but my paw got stuck" she meowed

"does Dragonstar knows about this?" Lightningpaw asked her mentor overhearing Rose's pleas

Jinxstorm just ignored her apprentice for a minute, keeping her gaze fixed on Rose trying to get off her collar.

"I never liked wearing these itchy things anyway" she mewed trying to dig her stuck front paw claws into the collar

Jinxstorm sighed and just reached her jaws at the collar and clasp her jaws around collar on Rose's neck. she slammed them shut and it broke, freeing her paw as it fell to the ground, Rose scrambled to her paws and shook her neck, before she scratched her neck

"thanks Jinxstorm"

Jinxstorm turned to Lightningpaw "of course not, Lightningpaw"

Rose, then started to scrap at the dirt to burry her broken collar, Jinxstorm heard the claws scrap against the dirt she flashed her gaze back at to Rose "what are you doing now?" she spat at rose

Rose stopped at digging and looked up at Jinxstorm meeting the she cats eye "digging a hole so I can hide my collar" she meowed calmly tilting her head "isn't it obvious I want to join you and your clan"

Lightningpaw walked up to stand against her mentor completely forgetting the blackbird lying there, lifeless. the three cats were unaware that they have attached something as it was slowly approaching ways back. "wait you aren't joining our clan" spoke Jinxstorm shocked at what Rose said "apart from Dragonstar not knowing but that's besides the point"

"I want to learn strategies, you truly caught me by surprise during our skirmish... Jinxstorm" she meowed as she continued digging until a hole big enough was formed she then knocked her collar in and she scarped the dirt over again.

Jinxstorm was shocked "

Lightningpaw felt like being watched her fur, rippled along her flank, feeling hot breath down her back, she shot up in fright "I think we are being watched" she spoke softly

Jinxstorm shot out of it and heard a low growl behind her, Rose flicked her gaze at the glowing yellow eyes in the bush, smelling scent dog. "Dog!" she hissed as she growled

Jinxstorm whirled around and saw beady eyes as an quite a large dog raced out at them, she then leaped at the dog to buy them time "Rose lead my apprentice Lightningpaw up a tree" she hissed

Rose nosed Lightningpaw and pointed at a tree, Lightningpaw bolted and climbed up to a tree, in fright. Rose bolted up the same tree. Jinxstorm noticed and face one slash to its face and bolted up a tree, the dog raced after her but the savage dog was too late JinxStorm was already on the tree next to Rose. "what are we going to do now?" hissed Rose

Jinxstorm looked at Rose "we just wait it out"

"wait it out for how long?" wined Lightningpaw

Jinxstorm looked at her apprentice with an annoyed expression. Rose watched the dog sniff at the prey and drag the squirrel and the blackbird away to where it came from... she sighed "awe there go your prey for the clan" meowed Rose

Jinxstorm bolted her head downwards again "alright back to hunting for the clan I guess" as she climbed down Lightningpaw and Rose followed

"I could help, I never taste fur or bones but it would be better then eating slop and kibble all day" she stuck out her tongue.

Jinxstorm flicked her tail "okay but I don't mind in prepping you in proper hunting training seems like you need it" she says padding up to Rose

"then after we can show you our camp" chriped Lightningpaw

Jinxstorm only flashed her gaze "yeah, but its best to show your worthy to the clan if you bring back prey yourself"

Rose nodded indigently.

Chapter 2

When the sun has finally begin to sink toward the horizon, the sun cast low shadows across the forest floor, when Jinxstorm, Rose and Lightningpaw had caught enough prey to feed the swiftclan cats. apart from Rose's attempt to stalk prey; which made a little laughter, appear from Jinxstorm's mouth and it just took three attempts for Rose to get it right. much faster then teaching her own apprentice which took lightningpaw at least 5 tries to hunt properly because Dragonstar wanted her to have an distracted apprentice.

the three cats soon collected their dug up prey, which is at least two squirrels, five mice, and one thrush, Jinxstorm is carrying the five mice, Rose is carrying the two squirrels and Lightningpaw is carrying and partly dragging the thrush back "time to show you our camp" spoke Lightningpaw in a mouthful of feathers.

Jinxstorm was leading the way, back to camp.

***

The camp was surrounded by thistle bushes, as the three cats stopped in front of the barrier that goes into the camp. Rose placed the squirrels down. "so that's your camp" she asked tilting her head.  
Jinxstorm placed the five mice down, before speaking, Lightningpaw walked up to Jinxstorm's side, still holding her catch. "yes, this is just the start of it, but the ground will slope down into a ravine" she explains facing Rose in the process.

Rose nodded dipping her head and used her hind leg to give a quick scratch to her neck, in response of Jinxstorm. "I see"  
"before we continue down the ravine most of the cats won't take kindly to seeing a Kittypet even if you had sort of disguised your scent before..." said Jinxstorm  
"is that all" spoke Rose holding the two squirrels in her jaws, which sounds muffled.

Jinxstorm nodded and picked up the five mice, then she led her way through the thicket. most of the thistles pricked and scraped Rose's pelt as she entered the thicket. As Rose exited the thicket on the other side the land slope under her paws, she almost lost her footing, but she stopped for second, before she carried on.  
Lightningpaw was now beside her mentor. Rose couldn't see where she was going due to the fluffy tails in her eyes, she accidentally put her paw in the wrong direction and then lost her balance, she held the tails of tube prey and skidded down the hill.

Lightningpaw yelped and shifted out of the way, to avoid getting knocked over; but Jinxstorm wasn't so lucky, Rose barged into the she cat as the mice she was holding scattered out of her mouth, as the two skidded to the bottom of the ravine.

Lightningpaw gasped and raced up past the scattered mice. "Jinxstorm? Rose? are you two alright?" she called out as she reached the bottom, quickly placing the thrush down as she approached her mentor and the kittypet.  
one under the other, Rose being on top, she spat out the two squirrels, from her jaws. "yeah we are okay" as her eyes rolled around, before she shook her head; feeling dizzy.

"easy for you to say..." grumbled Jinxstorm, under Rose before she hiss loudly "now get off me!" she spat out underneath rose.  
Rose realized and quickly scrambled off of Jinxstorm, to her paws "opps so sorry Jinxstorm I sort of have lost my footing"

Jinxstorm got to her paws, as she shook out her fur, dust flying everywhere which made Rose sneeze "its fine, I guess I could pass that as an..." started Jinxstorm, before hearing an loud hiss from an pretty warrior who Jinxstorm turned on right when she meowed as she came cascading out of the entrance, and she was anger she was being followed by the deputy.  
Rose froze, quickly rushing to stand behind Jinxstorm scared, as Jinxstorm was staring at the she cat.  
"I knew I heard something suspicious" hissed the cat

Lightningpaw padded up to Rose as she whispered who that is, before doing so she set down the thrush. "thats Flowerwish whatever you do don't let her get under your pelt" she explained quietly  
"Flowerwish, what are you talking about?" called Jinxstorm pretending to be surprised, since she knew how this she cat was like and was aware of Rose being behind her.

Flowerwish never bought, what Jinxstorm spoke of, except she stared at Rose, in an nasty scowl "you brought a kittypet back to our camp! and i seen you talking to her!"

Jinxstorm snorted as she heard Flowerwish.  
"yes and I can't deny that but the fact is she wanted to join our clan she removed her collar and everything"  
Rose's neck fur bristled in fear as she stared at Flowerwish, it looks like the white she cat wasn't buying it she just stared threateningly at her "a kittypet can't survive with clan cats" she hissed  
"who says anything about a kittypet surviving in a clan?" hissed Jinxstorm  
"she fights really well to defend her territory and she is an quick learner for a hunt"

Rose saw Flowerwish gasped' she stood up and went nose to nose with Jinxstorm. Rose fidget awkwardly, she wanted to help her new friend, but doesn't know how to take action. Rose doesn't want to take the otherside of the debate.  
"you told her our hunting moves..." hissed Flowerwish "she could have been a spy in stealing our techniques Jinxstorm you are so disloyal to swiftclan"  
"calling me disloyal are we?" she scowled as she swiped her paw at Flowerwish's muzzle claws extended as a warning to back off "I have never been so insulted in my life" she spat at Flowerwish

The deputy then let out a loud yowl, halting Flowerwish's and Jinxstorm's quarreling who stared at him, both stopped at the yowl from the deputy, who froze and went in a temporary crouch formation "thats enough" he scowled "warriors should know better then to fight like a couple of squabbling kits"

Jinxstorm crouched as she stared at the deputy of Swiftclan. "I am sorry Sharpfeather" she apologized dipping her head low.  
Flowerwish secretly glowered at the deputy, but didn't bother making eye contact as she stood beside Jinxstorm frozen in place.

Jinxstorm straighten up as she faced the deputy as he opened up open his mouth. "Flowerwish, is right on one point, but I do think we should give the kittypet a chance as an apprentice of Swiftclan, so she can learn the basic skills I would have to talk  
about this to Dragonstar" he approached Jinxstorm before turning to Flowerwish "Flowerwish I would like you to go fetch the mice that Jinxstorm dropped and bring them into the camp to the fresh kill pile" he ordered the she cat.

Flowerwish gaped, first looked at Jinxstorm and then at the deputy "but..." she started

the deputy growled threateningly at her; which silenced her, as she marched up the hill to collected them. Lightningpaw chuckled and stuck out her tongue as Flowerwish stalked past.  
"by the way what's your name?" he asked straight at Rose who just jot her mind back to the present, she looked at Jinxstorm for guidance making sure if it was alright to introduced herself to the deputy.  
Jinxstorm dipped her head at Rose, letting her know it was alright to introduce herself to the deputy and she also signalled for Lightningpaw to go into camp.  
"R-Rose" she mewed nervously

Lightningpaw picked up her thrush and slowly eased away from the older cats and dipped inside the entrance and disappeared beyond.  
"nice to meet you Rose, I am Sharpfeather the deputy of Swiftclan, follow me into the camp" he spoke and lifted up one of the squirrels and headed toward the entrance.

Jinxstorm picked up the second one and nodded to Rose beckoning for her to follow. Rose glanced back at flowerwish who was struggling to pick up the five scattered mice while grumbling, "how on earth does Jinxstorm carry five mice in her jaws at once" she hissed as she lashed her tail, when one dropped, she growled.  
Rose chuckled and bounded in strides after Jinxstorm, meeting her; before she vanished beyond the entrance.

In the camp, Rose was sitting next to Jinxstorm, talking and sharing an thrush before the leader and deputy came out of the leaders den. "Its seems to be taking forever, if the leader and deputy is still thinking on what to do with you?" meowed Jinxstorm hesitantly.  
Rose looked up at Jinxstorm, after licking her chops with her tongue "yeah, hopefully I could stay... but is your leader intense?" she asked

"I don't think she is, well not usually..." meowed Jinxstorm confused a bit.

Rose, gazed over at the nursary as kits were playing with a ball of moss, it was across the camp; but Rose could only make out the kit's pelts, she could only notice their small shapes and the moss being tossed up and right back down.

Jinxstorm followed Rose's gaze. "ah I see you are interested in the kits playing" she meowed and instantly heard a low growl coming from the entrance as Flowerwish trudged in camp holding the five mice that was dropped seconds ago. Jinxstorm tried to hold her tongue, only ending up having buddles full of laughter form at the edges of her jaws; noticing how Flowerwish was carrying the mice, two on her back, and three in her jaws.

Lightningpaw skidded to a halt with her compainion apprentices, as they were praticing the act of combatting and going over their hunting skills. They chuckled at the sight. Rose scrapped her claws in the dirt as she noticed Flowerwish. one warrior yelled to Flowerwish in a teasing sort of voice. "hey, nice way to carry mice Flowerwish?" they murrmurred

Flowerwish stopped at the pile and looked at the warrior, and dropped the mice from the jaws, As she let out a hiss of anger at warrior that spoke. Rose heard the deputy call her over to the leaders den; it looks like Jinxstorm heard it too. "I will go over with you Rose, so it willl prevent me from hissing at Flowerwish" Jinxstorm meowed, while she got up and stretched, before walked over with Rose.

"thanks I am not use to-" started Rose, before she halted at the entrance of the den, in front of the deputy.

Sharpfeather dipped his head as Jinxstorm approached with Rose "greetings sharpfeather"

Rose twitched her tail, feeling nervous. 


End file.
